


I Should Let You Move On

by karyv_mp



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Charles doesn’t exist in this story, F/M, Hal is a good guy, Happy Ending, Inspired a little by the movie “17 again”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: It’s her wedding day and she founds a letter in her bag, that can change everything.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Should Let You Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a little by the movie "17 again" and that court scene almost at the end of the movie, I just change a few things.

It's her wedding day, it's supposed to be one of the happiest day of her life, so why does she feels like this? Deep down she knows it's a mistake, she knows that she's not marrying the right guy, but she knew that she needs a stable future, something that she couldn't have if she had stayed in the Southside.

She's supposed to be walking down the aisle in less than an hour, she's fighting the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes, she keeps repeating to herself that this is the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it.

She already has her wedding dress and have her hair and make up done, she just need to put her earrings and her heels, she walks to her bag to find her earrings and she sees something that it shouldn't have been there. A letter? From who?  
She reaches for the envelope, it has her name, her heart starts racing faster because she can recognize that handwriting anywhere. 

When did he put the letter in her bag?   
Is he going to be in the wedding? 

She did invited him to the wedding, but just as a courtesy, she didn't think that he actually was going to be there. It will be to painful, for both of them. When he's the one that should be standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her, he still owns her heart, every beat of her heart it's for him and only him.  
She doesn't know what to do, if she should open the letter or not, she opens it anyway and starts to read:

"Al, I know it's your wedding day, but before you go through with this, I just want to remind you of September 2nd of 1990, it was the first time that I saw you, you were reading "Less than zero" and you were wearing a Guns N' Roses t- shirt. I've never seen anything so perfect, I remember thinking that I had to have you or I'd die, so I approached you and I asked you about your book, I'm not even a fan of reading but I just needed to make a conversation with you, then you smiled at me and my heart stopped for a moment. We became really close after that, then I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes, I was so happy, we were so happy.   
Time went on and the homecoming dance arrived and you whispered that you love me and I felt so peaceful and safe because I knew that no matter what happened, from that day on nothing can ever be that bad because I had you, but life is never that easy, I made choices that I'm not proud of, but I made them because I needed to protect you from all the bad things that happened on the Southside, it never occurred to me that I was going to lose you because of those choices.   
I lost my way, but I don't blame you for leaving me, I never did, I knew you were just trying to have a better life, you deserve it, you deserve every little bit of happiness and joy that this world can give you, even if I'm not the one sharing those moments with you.   
I know that you think that you have to do this today, honestly? I don't want you too, but I guess...If I love you, I should let you move on.

FP.”

She doesn't even know how she ended on the floor, sobbing, her make up totally ruined by now. She doesn't know what to do either, she's so focus on the letter in her hands that she didn't hear the door open and a voice calling for her.

"Honey?" Hal's voice is the thing that brings her back to earth, "Are you okay?" She's sure that she looks like a total mess."I... I just..." her throat hurts so much, she's been crying for the past 20 minutes so she can't form the words to speak properly. Hal runs and kneels on the floor so he's in front of her, he cups her face in his hands "What happened? Are you hurt? What's that?" He says looking at the paper that she hasn't been able to let go from her shaky hands "It's a letter" It's the only thing that she managed to say and looks to the floor, incapable of looking him in the eyes "It's from him isn't it?" She feels her eyes filling with more tears "I didn't...I didn't know it was from him, I don't know how he put the..."

He pulls her to him "Shhh, it's okay honey" he tries to calm her down but she continues to cry in his shoulder. A few minutes later when she's finally calm he pulls back so he can look her face "You still love him, don't you?" He asks, caressing her cheek with his hand, a sad smile on his face. She slowly nods "I'm sorry Hal, but I can't forget him, I gave my heart to him when I was seventeen, and I never got it back" She says grabbing his hands "You don't have to explain yourself Alice, I understand" he sighs "You know, a lot of people said that you never forget your first love, I never thought it was true, but I guess it is" 

"I guess" she says with a little smile on her face, he looks to the floor for a moment and then looks at her again "I can say a million things to try to make you stay, but I won't, as you said, you heart belongs to him and I don't want you to be unhappy with me for the rest of your life" "I know why you left that kind of life Al, but I truly believe that you'll find a way to live a safe life around the Southside, and I know that FP is not going to let anyone lay a finger on you, so you don't have to worry about that anymore" He helps her stand up and hugs her "Thank you so much Hal, I really appreciate this" He pulls from the hug and gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead "You don't have to thank me Al, you just deserve the best, know go! Go and get your man" She smiles at him but then frowns a little "But what about the we-" "Don't worry about that, I'll handle everything here, just go" He winks at her and she turns around and start to grab her things and put them in her bag, he leaves the room after that, she carefully folds the letter and put it back in the envelop, she can't stop smiling, she can't believe that if it wasn't for that letter, she would be a married girl by now, instead of someone who's going to look for the love of her life.

——————————

He's at the Wyrm, lost in his thoughts, he can't believe that the love of his life is marrying another guy, today. Is he doing the right thing letting her go that easily? He knows she deserves better, so maybe he's doing the right thing after all, at least he keeps repeating that to himself to prevent the tears from falling. 

"Another one Hogeye" He says playing with the empty bottle in his hands "Are you okay boss?" Hogeye says putting a new drink in front of FP "Never been better" he says with a fake smile, drinking half of the bottle of beer in one go, he puts the bottle down and close his eyes, it's taking everything in him not to cry in that moment "Is there a cure for a broken heart?, how long does it take to heal?" he asks Hogeye and rest his face in his hands "I don't know boss, but what I do know is that not even a million of beers will fix that" "Are you even sure that she did married that guy?" FP looks up and narrow his eyes at the bartender "Of course she did" he scoffs "Why the hell would she prefer a Southside trash like me instead of a perfect life in the Northside? With a perfect rich prince?" He looks down at his bottle, his eyes full of tears "Because the heart wants what it wants" 

Is that...no, there's no way... 

He turns around, slowly, maybe he's dreaming he thinks, but then he sees her, the love of his life is standing right in front of him, tears in her eyes as well, she's wearing her wedding dress but she doesn't have a ring on her finger.

Did she got married or did she run away? He's to shocked, he can't speak, he just stands up from his chair and look right into her eyes "I got your letter by the way" she says as she plays with the piece of paper in her fingers "Ohh.." he says and nod a little "So...is this true? Tears started to fell from her eyes, he's not different, his throat burning, trying to find the way to speak again "Every single word" He looks to the floor for a moment and then looks at her again "Why did you write this? You just...you were going to let me marry another guy?" "Yes...because you deserve better than me, I don't deserve a girl like you" Both of them with tears falling from their eyes. 

She laughs at that, a sarcastic laugh "You're a coward FP, if you really love me you wouldn't have let me get married" His heart stops for a second "You got married?" "I didn't...because I realized that I will never be happy, that I was going to live a lie, I don't want that life if I'm not with the right guy right beside me, If I'm not with the one that owns my heart since we were seventeen, so no, I didn't got married today".

He takes a step closer to her and takes her face in his hands "I'm sorry Al, I just think that you could have a better life without me, with someone that can provide you with things that I can't afford. Of course I didn't want you to get married today, but I thought that I was being selfish if I made you stay here...with me" "You don't have an idea of how much I love you Al" he rests his forehead against hers "I love you too FP, and I don't want that life if you're not the one sharing it with me" he smiles at that, he looks at her again "Are you sure Al?" "I've never been more sure about anything in my life FP" and with that he close the distance and kisses her, it's been to damn long since he last kissed her, he never thought that he would be kissing her again, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and runs her fingers through his hair, he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his. They kiss for a while, unable to let go from each other's lips.

"I promise you that you will never be in danger" he says breathing heavily against her lips, not letting her go from his grip in his arms "and I got a job with Fred by the way, at the construction site" she looks into his eyes smiling "Really?" "Really, we can save some money and then we can buy a house here or in the Northside, wherever you want. I want you to have everything that you ever wished for, and I don't care how many jobs I need to take, but I'm gonna make that happen Al, because you deserve the world, and I'm going to give it to you"

She pecks a kiss to his lips and hugs him "You're my world FP, so I have everything that I ever wished for...”


End file.
